Not a Child
by CrazyXApple
Summary: Agito wasn't going to ride with anyone... They would just drag him down. One-shot, T for language, NOT YAOI


**Authors Note: **An idea I got at 1 o'clock in the morning and I just couldn't stop writing... A take on how Akira and Agito meet each other. Possible OCness ahead... Reviews would be wonderful, I don't bite, promise =] Rated T for language, chances are this is just a one-shot. But I may write more if I get some more ideas and positive reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or any of the characters used. Except for nameless wispy hair guy xD  
**

* * *

_It hadn't been his fault, Not really anyway... Just an accident gone horribly wrong, his brother had just told him to ride like he normally did... just like he did during training. He had never expected that he would end someone's life, that there would forever be blood on his hands and that his mind would never be the same again._

Agito absolutely hated being drug around the Wind-G headquarters. In most cases Kaito would only pull Akito around since he was easier to deal with but Agito hadn't been so lucky today. Kaito had said something along the lines of, 'Shut the fuck up, there is someone you need to meet.' They had just returned from one of their 'missions' which had entailed the destruction of several AWOL Air Treck riders. Not that Agito was complaining he needed to get out more.

One of the many things Agito hated about this place was all of the people. There were two kinds. The first were the ones who gave him pitying looks and never said a word to him. And the second were the stupid ones who didn't seem to have a clue as to Agito or Akito's role in this whole affair. Agito made it a point to glare at everyone they passed in the hallway. When they caught sight of that they avoided any sort of contact with him.

Kaito made a sharp turn into a small office where two men stood talking. The first man was rather tall and was thin with wispy black hair, he smelled of alcohol. Agito's lip curled up. He hated that smell. And the second man... Well he was more like a young adult... He couldn't have been any older then eighteen. He had brownish blonde hair that stuck out in spikes all around his face. And Agito noticed something else with a start. He had the eyes of a user of the Bloody Road; the slitted pupils of a beast. _**'Who the hell is he?' **_

Both men stopped talking when Kaito and Agito entered the room. "Sir." They both said simultaneously in respect to Kaito. Sadistic fuck that he was, he was still Chief. Agito made his way over to the wall and casually leaned against it. Never once taking his eyes off of the guy with the slitted eyes, he couldn't be trusted. The young man of course had also noticed Agito but didn't seem surprised which meant he knew about him already. _**'No one tells me a damn thing around here.' **_

"Akira Udo, this is my kid brother." Kaito said gesturing at Agito. "He will be the one you'll be riding with." "Fuck no!" Agito snapped instinctively. He waited for Kaito to pull out his gun and shoot him. Or at least punch him or something but he didn't react... Seemingly he had been expecting this reaction.

The young man whose name was apparently Akira gave Agito a small smile, "Hey." Agito glared daggers back at him but didn't respond with any speech. Akira's smile seemed to drop off his face. Agito satisfied turned his head away from him with a "Tch..."

The man with the wispy hair seemed to decide that getting involved in this whole thing would be a bad idea and so he fled the scene leaving the two Wanijima brothers and Akira Udo alone in the office. Kaito didn't move or say anything he just watched Akira as if testing his stubbornness against Agito's... Which really wasn't much of a contest Agito was a whole new kind of stubborn.

A vein throbbed in Akira's forehead. "Since we are going to be working together shouldn't we try to have a nice start?" Akira ground out trying his best to be professional.

Agito smirked, "I'm not riding with some fucking amateur. The bloody road isn't something a total pussy like you could even comprehend."

Akira clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "That doesn't mean much coming from a little kid!" his professional appearance gone in a flash.

_**'Kid? KID!? KID!?!?!?' **_The pressure in Agito's head was building and boiling over. "GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Agito exploded. "I AM NOT a KID!"

Akira was stunned apparently he had really struck a nerve. He didn't saying anything but he didn't need to, Agito was on a roll.

_A kid? A child? Never again._

_Being a child was an existence of innocence. One of not knowing... You lived your life reasonably happy and content yourself_ _with playing little games and making friends. It didn't matter what age you were, when you lived like that in essence you were really still just a child. Not even if he wished it could he or Akito go back to being that way. Being a child was reserved for others... But not them. _

The string of profanities that followed from Agito's lips was enough to make most people blanch. Akira just waited for him to finish. Kaito was still watching, testing and gauging Akira. It was a long time before Agito had to inhale to reload but Akira broke in, "Alright! Ok I get it you're not a kid!" Agito let his mouth snap shut and fell silent returning to his casual glower. "Better fucking believe it..." Agito muttered. Akira glanced at his boss. Kaito was taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Come on you two." Kaito turned and headed out of the office. Agito gave Akira nasty look and Akira hastily hurried after Kaito and Agito trailed along behind him obviously not willing to turn his back on the other bloody road user.

Kaito got in the RV without so much as a glance at Akira. Akira got into the passenger seat and Agito headed back to sit on the couch. Kaito drove silently not bothering to tell anyone where they were going.

Agito crossed his legs and watched the back of Akira's head. One way or another this would be settled. _**'I'm not riding with anyone.' **__'Why not?' _Akito broke in for the first time that day. _**'I don't need that ass dragging me down.' **__'Maybe he isn't that bad.' __**'I doubt it. There isn't any way he could keep up with me anyway, I'm the Fang King.' **_


End file.
